The construction of a typical antenna system, and specifically a phased array antenna system, can be very large and heavy. A typical phased array antenna system can be 6′ long, 18″ tall and 1½ thick. When such an antenna system is integrated into an aircraft, the antenna system itself and the support structure required for the antenna system can occupy a substantial portion of the internal volume of the aircraft. If such an antenna system and its required support structure is attached to the exterior of the aircraft, they can add substantial drag to the aircraft.